1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation device.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image formation device including an image carrier that hold developed images, a transfer body that transfers the developed images held by the image carrier to a recording medium, a cleaning unit that cleans developer on the transfer body, a developer container in which the developer removed by the cleaning unit is deposited, and a sucking unit that sucks the developer leaking from the developer container, the transfer body having at least a rotating member of which both ends are rotatably supported, and the sucking unit having a suction hole opening at least at one end of the rotating member.